


This is my Husband

by Misti1987



Series: One Shotness [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Domestic Gallavich, Kids, M/M, Work, don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misti1987/pseuds/Misti1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When some of the guys Mickey works with are concerned that Mickey might be homophobic, Mickey finds his own unique way of proving them wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've been reading a lot of old fics on here. I have a slight obsession, it's fine I promise. Some of my favorites are when people find out Mickeys gay, co-workers, stuff like that. So here's my go at it.

Mickey is absentmindedly eating his lunch in the small garage that he works in. People are going on,  talking about this lame company picnic that is going on the next day. He rolls his eyes. Not that he hated being around these people most of the time, they were okay and all, but instead of spending his entire day off with them, he would like to be at home with Ian and the kids.

 

“Um, Milkovich, can I talk to you a minute?” Garrett asked. Mickey just shrugged and walked to the small office in the back of the garage.

 

“What's up?” he asked looking at the man.

 

“Well, it's your first time at the annual barbecue. So I just wanted to address something with you. You're coming right?” the man asked nervously like he was really hoping Mickey would say no and he could avoid whatever this conversation was.

 

“Yeah, I'll be there. kids are excited, so I'll be there,” he said shrugging.

 

“Yeah, umm, I don't know if you realize this but we have quite a few, families who are unconventional.” Mickey eyed him as he spoke. What was this guy getting at?

 

“Unconventional how?” Mickey glared. Obviously taking offense to whatever he was saying.

 

“Umm, same-sex couples Mick, and we just wanted to make sure there weren't going to be any problems. You know physical or otherwise.” Mickey coughed.

 

“Wait?! You think I'm going to gay bash or some shit?” he asked, and the guy shrugged.

 

“You said we, who else is worried about this?” he asked, stunned.

 

The man looked out the window to everyone who was watching closely. He grunted and walked out the door back to where everyone was eating.

 

“So all of you think I'm some homophobic asshole or something?” he asked in shock. Most of them held the stares for a minute before a collective “no, of course not.” came over the room.

 

Mickey stared on in disbelief. How could they? How did they not know? Had he really never mentioned anything about his home life? He could have sworn they all knew about him.

 

 --

 

“They think I'm some homophobic prick! They all think I'm gonna walk in there in front of their kids, my kids and just start beating up every homo there? Like what the fuck!?” Mickey vented that night while Ian just shook his head and laughed.

 

“To be fair Mickey, about 6 years ago, you probably would have,” he said shaking his head at his husband.

 

“Oh fuck off. So I beat up a couple of homos, who happened to be fucking with what was mine. Does that make it a fag bash… Can I even fag bash if I am one?” he asked, smirking.

 

“What's yours huh?” Ian laughed pulling Mickey into a searing kiss.

 

“Oh gross, dad, Ian, separate, I'll get the hose.” Yevgeny laughed as he passed his father and step-father.

 

“Oh shut up, you little shit. “ Mickey said, getting a smack from Ian.

 

 

 

The next day Mickey sat in a chair chatting with some of the guys while Yev was sitting on his lap.

 

“Where's the wifey, Milkovich?” Harry asked.

 

“Wife? Dad…” Yev eyed his father curiously. Mickey just laughed placing a finger to his lips to Yev. Yevgeny looked annoyed like there was something he needed to be told. The guys were still eyeing Mickey, waiting for him to do something, like what? Kick the shit out of some adorable gay couple? Pissed him off.

 

He saw Ian bounding in and he smiled brightly. He was holding onto their daughter, bright with red curls and her face lit up at the sight of Mickey, as did Yev's seeing Ian. Ian smirked and placed the toddler down on the ground so she could run to her other father and Yev hopped down off of Mickey's lap. It was like an understanding, time to switch parents.

 

 

 

“Ian!! Did you know daddy has a wife?” Ian's eyes got wide and he started to laugh as the boy ran to him.

 

“Dada!” Little Bella yelled reaching Mickey. Mickey just shrugged up at Ian.

 

 

 

“Daddy has an ex-wife. Your mommy.” Ian said looking into the little boy’s eyes as he walked up to Mickey. A few of the guys looked at Mickey curiously.

 

Ian sat Yev down for a minute. He didn't attempt to lean into his husband. He knew Mickey well, and if he pressed some sort of PDA in front of all these people who Mickey had obviously not told anything to about their relationship, it would just freak him out. So he just smiled. “Gonna get a plate.” He said and shrugged, walking away.

 

“Who's that? The nanny? Brother? Kids seem to like him.” He heard the whispers. “Oh, fuck it,” Mickey said standing up. Ian was not going to be pushed aside because these fuckers were too dense to figure it out. Any other guy came with another dude, kids and all and it would be assumed they were together, but somehow that wasn't the natural assumption for Mickey, the gay basher. “Yo Gallagher!” he called out to Ian.

 

 

 

Ian looked up, chewing on a chip that he had on his plate previously, as he grabbed some plates for the kids. “Put the plate down for a second,” he called out. Ian did as he was told and stepped slightly towards Mickey with a questioning look. Mickey walked up to him as fast as he could and pulled his husband to him.

 

“What are you…” Ian was cut off by Mickey running his hands up Ian's sides and pulling him down to his lips in one swoop, kissing his husband passionately, but not too passionately, there were kids around after all.

 

 

 

“What the…” he heard from behind him as Garrett stood not too far off with his mouth gaping.

 

“Daaaaad! I'm getting the hose!” Yevgeny yelled and was surrounded by collective laughter, as well as shock.

 

Nobody moved for a moment.  Ian kissed Mickey one more time before getting the kids some food and setting them up on the table.

 

 

 

Mickey just walked by the table where a few of the men were sitting slack-jawed.

 

“I'll be taking that apology any day now,” Mickey smirked at Garrett.

 

 

 

“The fuck did I just see?” one man said watching Mickey walk away pulling his children close to him.

 

“Pretty sure that was Milkovich, making out with a dude.” another laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Well duh, Brian. But seriously, anybody expect that?” the same man from before spoke.

 

“Well, I sure didn't,” Ian said from behind them laughing, causing the men to turn around. It wasn't a false statement, Ian was probably in just as much shock as the guys were. What he had expected, was Mickey avoiding the situation and maybe finally introducing him, maybe even waiting until Ian got fed up with his classic, in the closet shit, but no Mickey had chosen the most obvious way to say that he wasn't the same man he had been all those years ago.

 

Mickey strode over to his husband catching the end of the conversation. “So you and Milkovich huh? How'd that happen?” He couldn't help but laugh.

 

“He tried to kick my ass, with a tire iron,” Mickey said from behind them causing Ian to laugh.

 

“Wait, you lived to tell about that shit? Not such a badass, huh?” Alaina, one of the office ladies piped up. Mickey just rolled his eyes and grunted at her.

 

“Nah, he's a big softy,” Ian said laughing.

 

“Oh yeah, Gallagher? Don’t think I can still kick your ass? It's been a while, but I can still do it.” he said smirking.

 

“Oh, You probably could try. But if I remember, I always gave as good as I got.” He said beaming.

 

Mickey shrugged. “True.” He looked around to the eyes on him and Ian.  All of them looking at him and Ian flirting with each other. “So guys, this is my husband Ian.” He said with a light laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome. ;)


End file.
